


That One Where Mikasa and Annie Did It In the Back of a Car

by WoffWoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, F/F, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A block or two from Annie's house and suddenly Mikasa felt a hand on her thigh. She stopped the car at a red light. "Pull over," Annie told her clearly, and once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Where Mikasa and Annie Did It In the Back of a Car

**Author's Note:**

> My thirddd contribution to this fandom! I hope I did good!  
> Have some of one of my favorite and most unrealistic OTPs. Enjoy! ;u;

          Mikasa had been watching Eren and Armin play Assassin's Creed for about an hour when she got the text.

_Pick me up from the movies._

It was from Annie; the girl had gone out with Reiner and Bert to see some remade movie about a foreign monster (probably Reiner's pick). Mikasa wasn't sure why Reiner wouldn't just drive her home, but she knew better than to ask. When she crossed the living room to get ready, Armin looked up. "Mikasa? Where are you going?"

"I'm picking up Annie from the movies," she zipped up her hoodie. She could tell Eren paused the game by the way the soundtrack music suddenly stopped.

"Agh, you're not bringing her over here, are you?" He didn't flinch when Mikasa glared at him, but Armin did.

"No, Eren." She texted Annie that she'd be there in fifteen minutes. Annie replied that it was raining. "I might be late coming home. And my phone's dying, so tell mom and dad when they get home."

"But I'm staying here at Armin's." Eren looked at his friend, then back up at his sister.

"Well, call them for me."

 

          Mikasa didn't see Annie outside as she pulled up to the theatre. She did see Reiner though, keeping dry by standing under the threshold that jutted out and held up the theatre's name, the Main Screen. He saw her car pull up and ran back inside. Mikasa parked and waited. Her phone buzzed and she dug it out her pocket.

_Aru and annie dating_

Eren. She took only seconds to respond.

_You're stupid._

As she returned her phone to its home in her hoodie pouch, there was a gentle rapping at the passenger side window. Mikasa looked up and saw Annie, with Reiner and Bert right behind her. Mikasa quickly unlocked the doors and Annie climbed into the passenger seat. Reiner held open the door.

"We waited with her to say hey! Haven't seen you in a bit!" He smiled good-naturedly, as usual. Beside him, Bert played with the elastic strings on his sweatshirt.

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Mikasa was being honest. It was summer and typically she and her classmates would hang out a lot, but this year she'd decided to enroll in advanced study courses and didn't see much of anyone.

"Alright, well, I know you'll get Annie home safe." Reiner chuckled when he saw Annie recoil as rain permeated the interior of the car. "I gotta get Bert home before he gets sick. See you some other time!" He closed the door a little too hard. Mikasa watched the boys drive off before looking at Annie.

"How was the movie?" Annie shrugged. Mikasa started the car, made a u-turn, and headed towards Annie's house.

Though Annie's quiet never really bothered Mikasa, the rain hitting the windsheild and roof filled the silence nicely. Annie was free to turn on the radio or heat, but she kept to herself. As they left inner city and got closer to the east roads, Annie started getting restless. Mikasa wanted to ask, but every time she looked at the girl, she was looking away from her.

A block or two from Annie's house and suddenly Mikasa felt a hand on her thigh. She stopped the car at a red light. "Pull over," Annie told her clearly, and once. Mikasa waited for the light to change to turn and parked the car. She could see Annie's house across the street. The lights were out.

Annie quietly climbed into the backseat and reached up to tug Mikasa's hoodie. The black-haired girl ducked through the front seats and settled herself over Annie.

Mikasa didn't think they were kissing for very long but Annie tended to be impatient. Soon she felt Annie's body moving underneath her, the girl arching and wriggling to get her jeans from her waist. Mikasa removed hers too, then lowered down as Annie raised her arms to hug their bodies close. Mikasa placed kisses all along Annie's neck and chest.

" _Mikasa_..." Annie shifted underneath her. She pressed their hips together.

Her girlfriend took the cue and rested her body back on her knees and toes to figure out how to make it work. She placed her hands on the undersides of Annie's knees and gently spread her legs. She thought about having the both of them take their underwear off and decided against it. She hooked one of her legs over one of Annie's. The position was awkward at first but when Annie let out a lewd moan, Mikasa figured they'd be able pull it off without being too uncomfortable.

Annie was always very responsive. Not too long in, Mikasa could feel a damp spot where she was grinding against Annie, and when the telltale gasps and shudders started, she slowed down. Immediately, her shoulders and back were victim's of Annie's nails as she growled beneath her not to stop. Burying her face in her girlfriend's neck, propped up on her elbows, Mikasa took advantage of Annie's sensitivity and produced two more potent orgasms for the blonde before she'd reached her first.

Panting and sweating slightly, Mikasa raised off of Annie to let her breathe. She crawled back, facing Annie, to sit across the other side of the back seats, the toes of their feet touching. Annie was still lying on her back, chest rising and falling as she came down. Her hair had come out of its bun. Her arms were draped over her chest and her legs bent at the knees. Mikasa's short hair was disheveled because of Annie's gripping it. She playfully pushed her feet against Annie's for a while.

 

          Annie fell asleep for a couple of minutes. When she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, she watched Mikasa look up from flipping her phone out of boredom. "Hey."

Mikasa set her phone down in the middle seat and picked up their jeans. "Hey."

"I should probably go in now." She watched Mikasa start to pull on her jeans and turned her head behind her enough to eye the house. She put on her jeans glancing at Mikasa. "It sucked, by the way."

Mikasa's brows lowered. "W-what?"

"The movie." Annie smirked. "The movie sucked, not you."

"Oh." Mikasa didn't realize she was holding her breath as she watched Annie climb out the car.

Annie started across the empty street, stopped, then returned to the car, leaning into the window. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
